


The Message is Clear

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fire Powers, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Body and Having Happy Funtimes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're beautiful," Rory says, and sounds like he believes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message is Clear

"You're beautiful," Rory says, and sounds like he believes it. Perched on the edge of a building, only one precarious hand on the railing keeping him from plummeting, he stares up at him like he's some sort of a god. Better than a god, like he's some sort of... Lover.

Nobody has looked at him like that, since the accident. When they're not terrified, which is frequently, they're curiously disgusted. Like he's some kind of scientific mystery, something to be put behind glass and gawked at for educational purposes.

But Rory...

_Very interesting_ , Stein says, thoughtful in the back of his head as Rory keeps eyeing him worshipfully from below, _I'd keep an eye on this one, Ronald._

And, for once, he's very much inclined to agree.


End file.
